


Little Cons

by anny385



Category: NCIS, White Collar
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Gibbs are friends and are almost victims of two pickpockets. They meet two boys that change their lives. Tony and Neal as kids. AU kid fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Disclaimer: "White Collar" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to USA and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This is a what if fic and is very AU and could OOC. Both Neal and Tony are kids in this fic. Since Tony's Dad is supposed to be a con man when he comes to NCIS in a the couple of episodes he was on NCIS. Since Neal is a con man and is with the FBI and is helping Peter he's going to be in this fic too. Since Anthony Senior is a con man Tony Jr. is following in his footsteps and his friend Neal is living with them and is also following in their footsteps. Since in White Collar I don't think it was ever said where Neal's Mom was, or if she's still alive and Neal's father was a dirty cop he's living with the DiNozzo's. Since they never told us Neal's Dad name I'm naming him Adam. Gibbs doesn't know Fornell in this fic, but he does know Peter.

Little Cons

Tony DiNozzo and Neal Caffrey both stretched in their twin beds. They were both twelve years old and shared the same room. One bed was near the window and the other bed was on the far wall near the door. They both started talking about the movie they had watched last night while waiting for Tony's Dad to get home. Tony's Dad had raised them both to be cons. Neal's Dad was a policeman, but he was a dirty cop and both he and Tony's Dad were good friends. They have been trained to be cons since they were very young. Sometimes they even were pickpockets too plus they sometimes stole food.

Anthony DiNozzo Senior walked into the house that he had brought from his con. He may not have a lot of money most of the time because sometimes his cons didn't work out the way he sometimes wanted them to turn out. He had decided to buy a house, so that they could have a home base and so that his two boys could have a home. His friend Adam Caffrey gave him his son to take care of. He never liked cops, but he liked Neal's Dad, Adam because he looked the other way when he did his cons. He put down the groceries that this time he had enough money to buy. He took out the frozen waffles and called the boys out to have their breakfast. He also took out the cereal boxes, milk and other groceries and put them away.

He watched as the boys walked out of their room and made their way towards the kitchen. He was so proud of his boys for following his footsteps. He loved Neal like he was his own son. He watched as they grabbed the waffles and put them in the toaster and got out the plates, utensils and the syrup. The boys took the waffles out and put them on their plates and made their way back to the table. Tony Sr. had already made eggs and bacon and put them on their plates too. He too took out a waffle and put it in the toaster and then joined his sons.

An hour later after washing up and getting dressed they went out and began the day. They each made their ways towards different directions. Both boys started walking towards the bus that would take them downtown. When they got out they began walking down the sidewalk trying to find their pick pocking mark. An hour later they found two marks up ahead there were two men walking down the street when they both smiled at each other.

"I'll take the right one you take the left one." Tony said as he made his way towards the two men.

Tony and Neal both put their hands in the men's pockets to grab their wallets, but both were surprised to feel hands wrapped around their wrists.

"What do we have here?" Than man said who had Tony's wrist in an iron grip.

"Let me go." Tony tried to get out of the grip

"Peter should we let them go?" Gibbs turned to the man who had an iron grip on the other boy's wrist.

"No, Gibbs I don't think so."

"I thought not." Replied Gibbs who turned to the boy he was holding onto.

"Who are you?"

"We weren't doing anything." Replied Tony.

"You mean you weren't trying to get our wallets?"

Tony didn't answer, but he did turn to Neal who glanced at Tony too. Tony and Neal both began kicking and hitting the men who were holding onto.

"Do you really want to attack federal agents?"

Both of the boys stilled as they heard the man talk. They heard from Tony's Dad that federal agents weren't people to trust. Both of the Agents took out their badges.

"I'm Peter Burke and I'm FBI," The man said who was holding Neal's wrist

"I'm Gibbs and I'm an NCIS Agent. NCIS is Naval Criminal Investigative Services."

Tony and Neal had no idea what to do now. Here they were in the custody of an FBI and NCIS Agent. Both of them had them in an FBI conference room after being dragged towards the FBI Building. Sitting down with each of their charges they began questioning them.

"What are your names?"

Both of the boys were silent.

Peter whispered into Gibbs's ear and then got up and walked out. When he came back inside he was holding something in his hands.

"Let's see if we can get anything on these boys."

Scanning both of their fingerprints and it showed that hey both had been kid printed

"We have here Anthony DiNozzo Junior and Neal Caffrey." Peter Burke said to Gibbs. "Let's see what else we can find on these two." Peter said as he walked out the door again. He had one of his men gather information on the boy's names to see who their father's were.

Sitting back down waiting for the information they got food for the two boys after seeing that it was lunchtime. Both of the boys ate their food and drank their soda's. The door opened again and a file was given to Peter. He opened it and both men began reading. Neal's Dad was a cop, but had been under suspicion of being a dirty cop, but nothing came up. It was all gossip because nothing could be found. Either he wasn't a dirty cop, or he was good at hiding. Anthony DiNozzo Senior had been arrested for a con gone wrong, but was out in a day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Disclaimer: "White Collar" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to USA and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Little Cons

It had taken a long time to bust both Anthony DiNozzo Senior and Adam Caffrey, but it had been worth it. Peter Burke had talked it over with his wife El and decided to take care of Neal Caffery to have him grow up like a regular kid. They've always wanted a child, but never could have them.

Gibbs was alone and had missed his little girl and wife. They had both been his world and his world had ended when they both had died, but for some reason he had made it through after not killing himself. He had decided to find and kill the person who killed his wife and child. He wanted to be a father figure again. He knew that he couldn't replace his daughter, but he wanted a chance to be a father again. He knew he could do it, so he talked to Peter and told him that he would take custody of Tony. Peter had made sure that the paperwork had gone through for both him and for Gibbs.

They were both foster parents to each of their young charges. They both had put in papers to adopt the boys too. That could take some time. While they were both foster parents they still had to take the classes. When that was done then they could adopt both of their charges.

Gibbs made his way back to his home. He glanced at his young charge after he got out of the car and watched as his almost son take a look around. When Tony turned to him Gibbs nodded towards the house and walked towards the porch that led to his house. He would have to redo the extra room to change it to a boy's room. He would also have to buy new clothes and things that a boy could want. They would go shopping tomorrow. He watched as Tony looked around the house and then he showed him what was to be his room.

Peter Burke drove to his house and watched as Neal looked around the neighborhood as the drove into the driveway. Each of the boy's guardians had already told them that they should respect them and to not talk back to them. With Neal, Peter had told him the same thing, but changed it to include Elizabeth too. They would all go shopping tomorrow to get things for Neal and to redo the extra room.

The next day both boys and their guardians went shopping. Tony got to pick out his clothes and so had Neal with his two guardians. They also were allowed to get different colors for the bedding and their room. They were also allowed to get things like DVD's and other things.

Tony and Neal both liked to watch movies. They would watch them at home when Anthony Senior was out of the house for days looking for his next con. When they had enough money they also went to go see the movies at the theatre. They both would also quote movies from time to time.

Gibbs didn't have a DVD player, so he brought one along with a TV to go into the living room. After that they went grocery shopping. Both of the guardians knew that feeding the two growing boys would take a lot of money, but they didn't mind. Both of the boys had similar tastes and got the same things.

Elizabeth and Peter both watched DVD's with Neal. Peter played football and catch with Neal while Elizabeth would watch the two. She smiled as the two played sports. She was happy to have a child in their life.

Gibbs watched DVD's with Tony and also played football and basketball with Tony. After spending time with Gibbs all these months he liked having someone pay attention to him besides Neal. The only time that his father would pay attention to both of them was when he wanted them to do something, or for them to come to eat. His father never took him to the movies, played sports with him, watched movies with him, or even talked to him more than two seconds.

It was agreed by both Peter and Gibbs that both of their files would be either deleted, or sealed so good that nobody could look at them. They wanted to make sure that they both had a fresh start to begin their new life.

It took some time for both of the boys to get used to their new life, but both of them did. There were times that Gibbs would get time off to go see Elizabeth and Peter and take Tony to see Neal. Peter and Elizabeth did the same. It would take a couple of years for Neal to call Elizabeth and Peter Mom and Dad and the same for Tony to call Gibbs Dad.

After each of them were done with the foster parents classes they finally began the adoption papers. Both of were the proud parents of their young charges and changed their last names too.

Neal Caffrey was now Neal Burke and Tony DiNozzo was now Tony Gibbs. Neal and Tony both went to different colleges and graduated at the top of their classes. They both wanted to make their parents proud of them and they did. Both of their parents were proud of them for being more than what they were both were being raised to be. They were also becoming happy men. After graduating both of the men went into their chosen profession. Neal became an FBI Agent and Tony became an NCIS Agent both of them following in their real father's footsteps.

The End


End file.
